


The Tale of Asriel Dreemurr

by DatUglyGuy



Series: The Three Children [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, PTA Sans, pta everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/pseuds/DatUglyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom! Well, unlikely. Frisk's Adventure doesn't stop when they leave.</p><p>And someone else's begins.</p><p>No longer on going, I've ditched the story and the two follow ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopes And Dreams

My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And soon I ShALL bE a GOd. The idiot human TRUSTED ME. Thought that I could get their "Good ending" just reset and talk to alphys. I just need time... I need to get everyone together. I can't let alphys see me.

"Undyne. Reveal your feelings to alphys." I whisper in the garden in Snowdin. "Hey papyrus, could you get me some pen and paper? I need to write something for alphys."

HAHA, easy, she's as dumb as a fish. " that'd be embarrassing if she turned you down wouldn't it? Send the human." I whisper. She must think I'm the voice in her head. She's doing it. The human is on their way I need to get the skeleton ready. The human takes the letter... Good... " hey paps I'm going to get. Ahem dressed." The fish is gone. 

I pop out of the ground. The skeleton notices. "OH ITS YOU, THE STRANGE ECHO FLOWER." 

"Go train alphys to encorouge her, you'll find her at the waterfall junk yard. Then, you call everyone and tell them the human is in danger at the king's castle."

"NOT THE HUMAN!!"

"remember the order" and I'm gone.

1 hour later

im disguised as a simple flower in the king's garden. Arghh I'm trying best not to react to him pouring water all over my face. Here comes the human. Please tell me the idiot pile of bones hasn't failed. Good I see the old lady coming to rescue the human. Now's my chance. None of them notice I'm here. The fragile souls left unguarded. I grab them. All six. With each one I can fill the power GROWING in me. And here comes the fish, the dinosaur, bones one and two. As I'm enjoying the sensation of all the souls I notice something in their conversation " A LITTLE FLOWER" "a-a FLOWER?!" Now I have to move. I pop in the middle so everyone can enjoy my sight. "While you were having your chat I took all the souls, now not only all them are mine." I summon a giant weed to grasp the monsters " BUT SO ARE YOUR FRIEND'S SOULS, AHAHAHA" "why am I still doing this? Can't tell? This is just a GAME. If you leave the underground, you win the game, if you win you won't want to play anymore." I go to kill the human. It's easy now with all this power. THEY CANT RESET. The circle of my friendliness pellets circle the soul. They move in closer. What!? The silly lady! I charge all my pellets on different directions but the monsters keep stopping them! Soon more arrive. This is perfect. More. More.. ALL OF THEM. "I.. I.. Uh... I..." I stutter " can't believe how STUPID you all are" I absorb every monster soul. The power of a god. The power of 7 human souls. 

But using monster souls to create power of this size. Backfired. I was given my previous body. The body of the monster before me.

 

My name is Asriel Dreemurr.


	2. A cry baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel meets with sans, asriel doesn't want to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Easter egg is you go from the king's castle to the start of the ruins you'll find asriel so my fanfic is PLAUSABLE

Chara.. No... What have I done? I've hurt so many people.  
"I can understand if you don't forgive me frisk" I bow my head in silence for my despicable actions. Then soft war arms wrap around me. I'm crying. What have I done to deserve frisk's mercy? "I always was a-" I begin but I'm cut short when first whispers to me "remake your soul" at first I'm confused. But then I realise. Frisk KNOWS. This can't be the first time they've seen me. I understand.  
With the power of a god I sense the scattered dust among the garden. I can feel the presence of every single bit. I rise all of them and I bring them together. I feel as if my reality on this world is slipping. I can't feel anything. I can only get the feeling all this magic is going to destroy me. Bright white lights flash and then! It's all over. I fall to my knees. I feel immense pain. But the power of another soul. I look at every soul I have, the hundreds of them. They're all intact as if nothing has ever touched them. But the new soul.

My soul.

I know what is to be done. I use the power of everything I have and I feel a similar pain rushing through me. It feels as if my body is being split into two. Being roasted from inside out. Yet I find peace. As if every soul is calm. Their love for each other helps me find my clam. And then another bright white light flash.  
The barrier is Broken.  
I return every soul to every monster. Slowly they wake up. I keep my new/old soul to myself. But I can not let myself be seen. I hide before anyone is conciounce (I appoligise for my poor english) frisk is surrounded by their loved ones and they finally reach the surface. From where the barrier should be I hide in the shadows as I see them all look at the sunset. First the tall skeleton leaves, off the the right. Then the smaller one comes towards me?  
"Hey kido" they calmly say. I gasp, He sees me. No one is paying attention towards this way. "I don't mean to be rude or anything" they say calmingly. "But," they blink and then there is no pupil in their eye lids. I want to shout of fright it's so scary. "S h o u l d n ' t y o u b e d e a d ?" He knows, he's scary and I just want to cry "heh, don't sweat it kid. You probably have a good reason Asriel" he turns away but then looks back again. "You'know what you're about to see you'd think, I can teleport, nah common misconception. I just stop time and walk to mess with people" and then he's gone. I can't let him go telling people of my presence. I don't know what to say, how to explain, what I'd do. It makes me confused and want to cry again.

I turn to peer outside again. I see only Mum and Frisk. Seeing them together happy warms me up inside. I can hear them distantly talking. "Mum, let's go settle up here. I'm sure humans will be fine with us. You finally have your freedom. We could live as a family. Me, you and sans, and maybe-." I hear frisk say. Was Frisk going to say my name? "Sans? What? The skeleton, heh- ummm good one my child" I hear mum panikingly say. I giggle quietly.  
"I'm not sure if we should let them go out here without you yet" Toriel says in sudden realisation. Toriel runs of to grab them.  
I slowly walk up to Frisk. "It's beautiful isn't it?" They ask without even looking at me. "Yeah it's a lot better then the gray cloudy sky's when I last saw this place." I stare off into the sea. "Why didn't you show your face to mum?" I'm surprised to hear frisk say "mum" but I realise I shouldn't be.  
"I'm not ready" I reply.  
"I want you to be part of the family, please asriel, promise me you'll show yourself soon."  
"Of course!" I respond. Life has taken a drastic change, I'm no longer a flower, we're living up in the surface and my parents don't know I'm alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's small! I just want to see if you guy's would like this fanfic, tell me what you think in the comments and if I should continue.


	3. Asriel The Simple Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel dominates their fears and sans has trouble controlling their rage.

It's been over TWO months after we left the underground. Parents know I'm alive? Nope. I'm still scared of my past and what is holds. Frisk is so disappointed in me. Gosh they're incredibly smart though. Sans, who is my new dad, and only the _scariest_  thing I've seen so far from my, I guess you could say reincarnation. He tells hilarious jokes from what I can hear from Frisk's room. I've been hiding in their new house on 36 Carpet Drive in Frisk's room under a second bed. The only reason there is a second bed is because Frisk suggested a extra when in their room in case a monster had no where to sleep, the first month had been rough for humans and monsters were constantly looked down upon. It was really because I needed somewhere to properly sleep. Whenever Toriel comes up I hide under my bed, I'm glad she hasn't noticed. Sans, however he rarely comes up, Frisk said it was apparently because if I hadn't revealed myself it was probably best he just stayed away. Toriel keeps telling Frisk that, despite a Constant double servings of food(which frisk gave to me) Frisk was still fit. And they most certainly were in good shape 

"Asriel it's been 8 weeks" Frisk whisper's to me in case Toriel hears. " yeah and they only give monster right back now?" I responded jokingly. It was true, although this town was quite nicer than we expected. However, there were plenty who completely were not in favour of monsters. Like "THAT RASCIST SEXIST WITCH!" Cue sans' rage. Linda. Sans recently started going to Frisk's school's PTA meetings. Unfortunately. "Asriel you know what I mean" Frisk says. It snaps me back to our current situation. "I know. What I'm doing is cowardly and wrong" I mainly say to myself. "Mum, everyone should know. We do this now." We slowly walk down the tiled stairs. I stop before the end so no one can see me. "Mum, dad. I think it's time I told the truth." Both Toriel and sans look extremely worried. I suddenly get a sense of déjà vu. I'm positive Frisk reset. I'm a lot more worried about what they said that made them reset. "Someone needs to talk to you." I begin my slow approach. I have butterflies in my stomach, it feels like the butterflies have claws for wings and are constantly turning into mold to shrivel around my stomach. 

"Hello mum. Hello sans." I quietly say. Toriel has a patrified look. Sans seems quite cool with it. "My child? Is that. Truely you?" Toriel asks drooping. Mum seemed so confused. I knew what to do. It seems childish, especially for a time like this. "Well, I'm  _Asriel_ _as it_ gets." Everyone but Toriel laughs. She smiled a bit but I'm sure confusesness took over her. "Please my children, explain." She's taking this better then expected.

 

> "well is started before the showdown with asgore." Frisk started. "This was my... Hmmm I'd rather not go into complications but you know how everyone arrived in time to stop the fight? Well it was because of Flowey." A horrible flashback went into both Asriel and Frisk's mind of the Horrible grin. "They called everyone to the castle. And in short the flower took the human souls and all the monster souls. The power resulted into 7 human souls, but using a monster's they transformed into Asriel. Who was not in the right state of mind. They..." Frisk stopped.

I realised I was getting teary, and Frisk probably recognised too. "Well, in short Asriel reformed his own soul, destroyed the barrier and saved the monsters." Frisk ended. "Flowey, a flower? I seem to remember seeing flower pop out of the ground  before the barrier broke and everyone awoke." Toriel said. Toriel moved towards me. And gave me a hug. It was a nice warm one like I remember. "But why are you here only now?" Toriel asked. "I was afraid mum..." I choked up from my tears. Sans pipes up "I don't mean to be rude kiddo, but you need to go to school. We need to assign your classes." "Of course! You may attend my school my child, I founded a new school and I fulfilled my dream as a teacher!" Toriel states. "That's great mum!" "Look tori, I gotta be at the pta meeting tomorrow, Linda's stretching to Ban vaccines at the school." Sans says in a annoyed tone. "Surely not! I thought it was vaccines optional only she wanted" Toriel says frowning. "At least Asriel will be able to meet some of the other parent's kids" sans suggests. "Can't you step in mum? Being headmaster and all?" I ask "no, I have no real power in the pta meetings." 

* * *

 

"Asriel, Frisk, I can't drive you to school, I got a job offer as comedian, Mettaton will chaperone you." Sans says hurryingly texting. "Who?" I question.  As I shove my lunch box into my bag. "Me, darling." I turn and see a metallic figure standing in our doorway, they have a pink chest plate with a few dials here and there and Legs like they were made for posing (because the were). "Come on darlings now hurry hurry hurry." Asriel and frisk were guided to a limo out the front of the driveway. 

"So Mettaton, how come your a robot, yet with creature-like emotions and speech?" I ask "darling, simple. I'm a ghost named hepstablook who was given this corporeal body to be a star!" He responded. "Hepstablook? Hmmm... Didn't our mum buy snails from you? She said there were lovely ghosts there named the blook family." I asked. "Oh yes darling, but here we are come on, go go go" she guided us out of the door. "Just wait at school and Sans will be there for the PTA meeting!" Mettaton said as he waved us goodbye.

"hey MK!" Frisk was shouting at a kid I could see in the distance, I could see blunt spikes atop of his head with a yellow and black stripped shirt. There was about ten minutes until school started. The kid with a massive grin on their face, and no arms? "Hey frisk! How's papyrus? What puzzles is he making?!" "Haha, good to see you too MK, meet Asriel, my new brother, Asriel, meet MK, short for Monster Kid." "Hey Asriel, aren't you the old prince my parents told me about? They said they were a kid when you died. I'm guessing magic and all brought you back,  ~~or my mum was lying about you.~~ Haha, you're gonna love this school man!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be Asriel at school and sans' PTA meeting. You'know the funny stuff.
> 
> Monster kid's obsession with Papyrus is explained again, if you go to Snowdin at the end of the game and talking to monster kid.
> 
> THE SHIPS THAT ARE TAGED PLEASE KEEP IN MIND WILL COME LATER.


	4. Not-So-Dead Prince. PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel Attends a Normal-everyday-Monday.

"So, we got geography in 5 Minutes, follow me" Frisk said. Geography? That sounded like something Alphys would name a machine. "Left, then second right." Although it was a short walk I noticed a few monster's and waved. Quite a few humans were either gossiping or looked down at me, because I'm a monster. A few were nice though and smiled back. "Hold, this will be your locker to store your bag and equipment." Frisk said after suddenly stopping. I turned to see a sky blue locker labeled "379". Mum told me how, despite being open for only 7 weeks, lots of parents moved their children here because, lots of parents wanted their children to socialise with the monster. The other reason was that we came out of mount Ebbot during summer holidays, when it was more typical for kids to need a new school. I thought that was amazing that there were already 400 kids here. I opened my locker and found a shelf about 3/4 of the way down. I just put my bag in there and shut the door. "Come on it's this classroom here. Your seated at the back corner there and I'm just in the middle here." Frisk said point to the back corner where there was a table and a chair. I noticed A few grumpy kids already sitting in their seats or gossiping. As I sat in my seat and then I saw the front of the class, there was a massive blackboard with white chalk writing on it with "Monday the 9th" and "Miss Ghoundinhi" as well as a large laminated peice of paper with strange shapes all over it. "They're the continents and countries" Frisk told me before they went to their seat.

"Hello class and welcome back from the weekend. Before we start I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. Umm" the teacher, who I assumed to be Miss Ghoundinhi started looking on a small peice of paper and then said "Asriel Dreemurr, could you stand up and talk about yourself?" I stood up and all the heads turned to me, I saw frisk give me a smile so I said "My name is Asriel, I'm the founder's son Annnnd that's about all." As I sat down I noticed almost everyone started whispering to each other, but I considered that normal behaviour. The class ended up being very boring, I couldn't understand anything of what was happening. although the next two classes were easy I noticed that the teacher would call on me, and everyone would start whispering. I was extremely confused why, Mathmatics and English were pretty simple but I was distracted about the whispering people did at the beginning of class. 

I thought that by the end of the day people would have forgotten about me already but even stranger behaviours happened. we were walking to the front of the gates when we noticed lots of humans, even monsters were gossiping and looking at us strangely. "Hey'a Kiddo's" we heard a familiar voice call, it was Sans parked on the other side of the street. He hoped out of the car and said "PTA meeting, important, follow me" he started pacing himself, we knew it was important so we hurried along with him. "It's in the Staff room, you can come in or play outside." Sans told us without dropping his speed. "Come in" both frisk and I said in sync. "Alright, but things might get nasty." He opened the door to see a long table with many parents sitting along it. Sans found his seat and we stood next to him. "So to continue off from last time where we failed to come to a agreement we will go on with vacinces and how we should ban them. I have SEVERAL reports that Vancinces cause autism. On the motherly site vacinces are a popular topic and is clearly a issue to mothers all around. there is scientific avidence to say that's vacinces are Bad." The person at the head of the table said, who could only be the infamous Linda we've heard so much about. "Haha, good one Linda, just remember that the first false report of such accusations were immediately removed and the writer was arrested." Sans calmly said. He's starting off well, he hasn't torn himself trying to prove Linda wrong. "Then the government clearly does not want the truth spread!" Linda retorted. "Really Linda? Why would your government want to spread autism to your children? Or have you failed so much to set a proper system that your government is trying to damage your children? Because I think it'd not the second one." Sans aggressively responded. It was about to go down. "No, they just want everyone to think that they are doing Sooo well, getting rid of diseases when-" Linda was cut short by the sound of me who unfortunately took a bite of the yellow rectangled sweets that looked nice. _"Bleigh"_  was the sound that came out my mouth as I chucked it back at the table without giving a care in the world. I started hearing stuff like "the poor kid" and "we should have warned him". I asked "who could have _possibly_ thought that was a good idea to make?" And Linda looked at me offensively. "You mean _MY_ lemon tarts? How dare you insult them. Everyone else here loves them!" In truth I was the only one who had touched them, all the other sweets that had been brought in by other parents were almost gone. "Lady, you need cooking lessons." Was all I said. Linda ignored me and continued "When really the vaccines are destroying our children! They must be banned from our school!" Linda finished. "Listen Linda. I have 8 PHDS 7 of them are recognised here on the surface including BIOLOGY. So I could become a immunisationist and tell you all the reasons why you are wrong! You practically food poisoned my kid, and now you want to poison every other kid in this school because they aren't vaccinated?" By the end Sans' eye was glowing blue like a flame and everyone was leaning back into their chairs. "I think we've had enough of this. I believe it's time to call a vote." Sans said with his eyes back to normal. "All in favour of mandatory vacinces?" Almost all but 5 parents raised their hands. "Well then, majority rules. Vaccinations will continue to be held every semester. Anything else on the agenda Linda?" Linda looked down to see a list that clearly had another 5 things to go back Linda merely grunted and said "no." "Any other announcements?" Sans asked. No one said anything. "Well then, meeting adjourned. You can all go back to your families." Sans finished, picking up his stuff and walking up to Linda. "If you need cooking advice, here's my friend's website. He's a great chef." Sans said handing out a website labeled **Mettaton.com/cooking "** you should check his whole website." Sans said as Linda grunted and snatched it out of his hands. "Come on kids, let's get home. Toriel made butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate your first day at school."

We were in the car driving away from school when Frisk piped up. "Did you get the job at the club?" Frisk asked Sans. "Yeah kid, thanks for remembering. I got the job, but the guy who interviewed me. I don't think he was best for the job, he groaned at every one of my **sans** ational puns." Both Frisk and I giggled at that one. I tried to think of a pun to respond to, but I couldn't. Don't think I'm up to his standard. Instead I had something I wanted to ask him. "Hey sans, every time I introduced myself people started whispering and looking at me funnily, is that abnormal?" "Kid, gossip these days are Asriel as it gets" he responded. "I think we should stop using that one" I said. "Agreed." Although he didn't answer me his pun made me think he didn't think much of it. 

What was strange was this gossiping about me continued for the next three days, I didn't find out why until Friday.


	5. Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this will be relevant to the plot just taking a break from Not-So-Dead Prince Part 2

It was a fine Thursday night, undyne and alphys came over and we played Monopoly only to end with Toriel having to calm undyne down with pie. I was suddenly back in the ruins, I don't know how I got here but I saw them. Chara. I heard a cry for help and I came. I picked them up they were raising their head to look at me but then I'm suddenly at home. In the underground. I see a bed with a human lying opposite me then a voice rang through me "we don't have to, this is a bad idea!" And next I'm lowering a body onto a field of flowers. Everything changed I'm now crawling towards the entrance and then. Dust, I see dust circling me.

Then I wake up. Turned over to see frisk looking worried. "are you ok? You kept groaning." I simply say "bad dream...' Frisk hoped into my bed and said "it's ok, it was just a dream" as they calmly stroke my hair I lay in their lap. I'm about to go to sleep when I hear frisk say to them self under their breath "gosh you're cute when you sleep."


	6. Not-So-Dead Prince PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to unravel.

* * *

"DING DONG WHAT IS WRONG?!" Is the first thing I hear. I suddenly jerk awake to see a suspended head in front of me. It has blood red eyes, puffy cheeks and a bright smile. I immediately know this isn't frisk. I jerk to sit up and turn my head to see frisk isn't in bed. "What have you don't with frisk!?" I shout at who I know is the first human. Chara. "Why have you returned?!" I suddenly breakdown. So many questions, chara is back frisk isn't here and now I'm scared. "Relax. Bad dream huh? You remember dying don't you? Tis a strange sensation." Chara's suspended body which had their feet holding onto the ceiling fan jumped down. That wasn't the strangest thing. Soon chara's head started to morph. It began changing shape, hair colour and soon there stood frisk. Chara just morphed into frisk. "Chara please stop." Was what the frisk that stood in front of me said. Next the face morphed back into Chara and said simply "calm down frisk, being in a body is great again!" Morph. "Chara please." Frisk said, it wasn't even asking frisk just sounded annoyed. Morph. "Ohhh pie!" Chara said and then engulfed both slices of pie that Toriel had clearly left us. Morph. "How come you can now change through my body?" Frisk asked. "Before anything starts. SOMEONE EXPLAIN?!" I asked desperately to frisk, or Chara, the morphing body. "Frisk, care to explain to poor Asriel?" Said Chara. Morph. "I sold my soul to Chara." Frisk cried. "Why?!" I asked. "Because I destroyed everything. Everything and only Chara could fix it. The price was my soul." Frisk cries harder. "Frisk..." I began, but words failed me. "Ever since then Chara has been following me as a demon, and only I could see them. The entire time I was in the underground I was with Chara." Morph. "And we could read each other's minds." Chara giggled. "That still doesn't explain how Chara came back to existence." Morph. "I believe that my LOVE was so powerful that when I killed Flowey it summoned Chara. Remember how you died with chara's soul still attached to you? Well Flowey was made up of both of you. Except last time I was in the underground. There was no difference in Flowey because he was still soulless." Frisk stated. "However, Chara has only been changing within me since midnight." "Let's.. Go down stairs." I said still frightened, confused or something.

We're walking down the stairs when. Morph. It was Chara now. We step out of the stair way and we look to our right to see sans spreading tomato sauce on toast. He sees us and calmly looks at us both. He sighed then shouted "TORIEL _WHERE ARE ALL THESE DEAD KIDS COMING FROM?!"_  the next moment we hear a light squeal and thumping coming from the hallway. Morph. It's frisk before Toriel arrives and asks "dead kids?" Sans looks so frustrated. "DAMMIT FRISK WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Frisk looks so done with everything and then. Morph. Chara. Toriel squeals again. "Hi mum how's it hanging?" Toriel jumps. "Wow, umm. I'm not even gonna ask for a explanation." Toriel sighs. Chara turns to Sans. "Hiya, name's Chara, SH-ARE-AH. I take it you married mum?" Sans looks taken back as he rubs his ring around his finger. "Well.. Yeah!" Sans replies. He turns around and rubs where his temples should be, deep in thought. "Uhh, papyrus will be.. Taking you to school." Sans winced, he clearly was disturbed by something. 

"WELL THEN YOU LOT ARE JUST CRAZY." Papyrus was clearly confused."I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS CONFUSION I NEED TO BE THINKING OF MY DATE!" Frisk gasp. "With Mettaton?!" "YES HUMAN!"

* * *

 

"Have you not thought that Chara may over come your whole body? If they are evolving this can't be good." Alphys said. Alphys was currently substituting the science teacher for today, Toriel would hire her but she has important work to be done. She came to see Frisk once she caught heard that Frisk and Chara morphing had already patrified a student and a teacher to go unconscious. I came along too because I care of them. "WHAT?!" Frisk said. Morph. "WHAT!?" Chara said. "I care about frisk! I can't let this happen. I was only evil because that's how I was made." "Made?" Alphys asked. "Look lady you're pretty smart but this stuff is going out of your field of vision, I shouldn't have said that." Chara responded. "When did this start?" "Today, the 13th" I said. "I will have you you two separated into different bodies if it is the last thing I do!" Alphys finishes.

 

* * *

It turns out everyone didn't like me because in **Monster and human history**   _the subject on me dying had already been covered._ I only found out today because this afternoon. We had the class. 

"Attention, today we will be covering the Royal guard. We luckily have the Former head of the Royal to join us today, if you could all please get your notebooks and start to write notes and ask questions." Mum, or Mrs Dreemurr calmly said while gesturing her hand across the classroom. I was at the front left of the classroom with Frisk, I noticed them morph every now and then but no one could see. Neither of us got out our notebooks because we already knew lots about The Royal Guard, plus we could always just ask her ourself. _CLANG._ Everyone collectively simultaneously bounced out their seats then back down. _CLANG_ the same thing happened again. **CLANG CLANG CLANG.** Toriel sighed "was the Armour SERIOUSLY required undyne?" She asked impatiently. A muffled voice came through the armour headset, but no one could make it out. The two hands stretched up and clenched the head, then violently tore upwards. We could then see her blue scales with and her red hair.  She turned towards the classroom and we could see her battle scars, the big black eye patch. She had menacing yellow eyes and crooked teeth, her hair blew on the wind (Only because someone left a window open). "Yes." She finally said. "I hear you have some questions for me?" A few hands went up. "You there! What would you like to know?" A human I knew as Jonathan asked "Aren't you in love with that dinosaur scientist?" " _Jonathan! That is off topic and you know! Detention._ " Toriel snapped. "Well yes I am. We've been dating for a while, however I don't happen to see you with a girlfriend." Undyne replied. Jonathan went red as he sunk into his chair. He should of known that one NEVER crosses undyne. "You!" Undyne pointed at another human." "Can you show us how you attack?" Undyne seemed nervous for a moment. "Frisk! Could you come out the front and represent how to defend such attacks!" Undyne turned to Toriel. "Have you covered souls? "Loosely" she responded.  "Frisk, Show us your soul." Frisk let out a red soul in front of them. Lots of humans showed their soul too but Toriel ushered them away. Undyne slashed near Frisk's soul and it turned green.Morph. Chara. "Hey'a bucko" yet Undyne was warned something like this would happen and didn't react, and basically the whole school knew too. morph. "Don't ask." There was a collective "ohhhhh" and soon undyne represented a few easy attacks, and frisk easily blocked them.

"Well children sans won't be at home." Toriel said looking at the car mirror to see her children in the back of the car. "Why not? Work isn't until 9pm. And wasn't PTA meeting canceled?" I asked. Toriel looked very concerned. "He said it was very important, timelines and that. He was extemely sad he didn't get to say goodbye. On the bright side Alphys published her research on SOULS and I got a copy if you ever want to read about that." "You know what? We should write a book! About how the monsters were set free!" I told Frisk who was morphing into Chara. "Great idea!"

And we did, it was quite easy, they typed it in a mere week, publishers practically BEGGED for them to publish it. Frisk ended up choosing a new one made by the former librarian in the underground. It was a KILLER. Sales were high and Toriel was so proud of them. They donated most of it to monster support charity, which was helping give monsters equal rights. And the rest went to funding Alphys work on the machine to seperate Chara and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will now be part of a series! The next workings will be on sans' disappearence and I plan to make 3-5 more stories in this series. Two will be relevant to plot others will be just some fun stuff that wasn't exactly written. Examples:
> 
> "Freeing the monsters, by frisk, Chara and Asriel."  
> "The power of SOUL, by Dr Alphys  
> And of course frisk and Chara performing a pacifist route.
> 
> More will come and the rest will be the plot.


	7. The Seperation and the Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was in that stuff?

"Well, az I've come to the conclusion. I am neither monster or human." Chara begins to tell me. "Really now?" I ask continuing to read the human news, not paying much attention. Morph. "Chara is demon we believe." Frisk says. "Mmhmmm. And why can't you do all your, demon stuff?" I as, sounding interested when really I'm deep in this paragraph in the news.

 

 

> Jason Gridl was cleaned of all charges on the accusation of vandalism, death threats and attempted burglary. 16 Year Old Jason denied request for comments where a jury member who wished not to give name claimed that he was a innocent school boy, and such accusation is a broad statement, they also said that there was not much evidence against him. A attempted burglary is hard to prove of no objects were stolen and the masked bandits, which claimed to be three of them had fled the scene early. In truth the anonymous claim was quite shot down.

"so being attached to frisk has really... Limited by abilities." Said Chara, I hadn't noticed they had morphed. "Hold on, does this name sound familiar? It's, Jason Gridl." I asked, it did seem familiar to me but I couldn't recognise from _where_ though. Morph. "Yeah..." Said a grumpy Frisk. "He's Linda's son." I swallowed my tea hard. This was a surprise. I never even considered Linda HAD a last name. "He's Linda's favourite. Plus he's a lying cheat and bully. Linda doesn't even give a shit about her other son, josh who you met remember?" I was surprised by Frisk's language but then I remember the current conversation. I remember Josh, he was nervous and was upset when he had to go home. He was one of our great friends. I can imagine him being neglected by Linda. I never knew his family was THAT bad. "You think Jason did the crimes?" I asked. Morph. "That asshole did it for sure. I can't wait till I'm out of this body so I can get back at him for everything he's done to Frisk." Jason was still at school, and still a bully, he smoked outside the school after hours, he lied to his mum saying he was studying with a friend or not what when really he'd be out partying. He picked on Frisk a lot for being Gender neutral and freeing monsters. As if it couldn't be any more cliche Alphys rang Frisk's phone. Chara answered saying "Hey Alphys you're on speaker." A nervous voice came out of the phone. "Uh.. Uh.. I have some good news... Umm. I have made a breakthrough in my research. With this, I could have you two in seperate bodies months before we predicted." Alphys said. "Hey, that's great! You're a great person Alphys." Chara replied to Alphys. "I'm gonna need you lot to come here though..." Alphys sad in response. "Oh, right of course!" Chara quickly said. Morph. "Mum! We're gonna be at Alphys'" I shouted. Mum was still asleep. She has been worried a lot ever since sans left. And no one knows why he left two months ago.

"I had even going back through my research, and I recognised that Chara didn't have a soul, you both share Frisk's. So I decided that going back on my research when a object, gains the will to live." Alphys began scrambling around and plugging machines in. "Flowey." I said. "Yes, if a inanimate object had determination. I looked at the facts and the possibility that all creatures, monster's and humans have determination. It just who ever has the most has control over the time line. Frisk." Alphys continued. "It's been a bit rusty ever since we left the underground." Frisk cut in. "Understandable. But for one to live they need determination. I have quite a few plans here that could create Chara's body but you'd immediately die. " Alphys continued. Messing with machines and never quite looking at us. "So I considered to possibility. You, from what we can tell have a chance to neither be human nor monster." "We considered that too. I believe I'm a demon. I know it sounds bad and evil and all that but we think that's it." said Chara. "Yes, and there is only SOUL in monster and human. So, looking at my research on Flowey I considered that the similarities could be high enough that I could already have the answer to keeping you alive once you enter your body. It won't look like Mettaton or anything like that but your old body. Plus I believe if you are demon or something Along those lines you will still have demon powers." Alphys finally flicked a switch. A giant machine and lots of lights started to blare. Lots of dials and switches and a platform with lots of lights and cameras, reminded me of mettaton's stage. I went to find a comfy chair to sit on and started dozing off... I had to keep... What? I could hear varying abusive language when all went dark...

this feeling. I hadn't felt like this in a _long_ time. So long it seems.. Foreign. It... My head begins to fill with fuzz, a haze so familiar and disturbing.

Buttercups and Daisys. They are so beautiful in a land of dread. They thrive when there is nothing to live for. **Nothing.** All plants do this. But why? In a world where everything slowly turns, where the world lives in odd, with those who are are rich and those who are poor? In a world where one is capable of being superior to another? Where a seperate specimen takes over. Where everything will die. Everything has to come to a end. So is it the journey? Growth to see? Where they would be torn like weeds. Buttercups and Daisys with bright broad grins.

"Oi, ya buckle head Wake up!" I felt knuckles tap against my head. I opened my eyes and saw two faces looking at me. The first was a brown haired kid with a happy face mixed with scared. Of what? I don't know. Yet. The other was a pale red cheeked child with broad eyes and a big grin. Frisk and Chara. "Good lord you're ok. There was a gas out break that was supposed to drive Frisk and Chara into their subconscious." Alphys said duct tapping a crack in a panel. "I don't remember.." I said, not that I was trying to or anything. "You probably wouldn't remember the moments before you slipped away. The important thing is that the machine worked." I'm happy. I have my best friends with me, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buttercups and Daisys


	8. This Will Be Expensive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara joins school now. Can't possibly go wrong.

"I don't think adoption papers will be necessary with all this human nonsense." Said a bright and bubbly Chara as we strolled up the steps towards the front door of our home. I wasn't paying much attention because I realised that the path was wide enough for three to walk side by side. Not a two and than the odd-one-out behind them feeling left out. We could walk together. Frisk rapped the door three times. A few thuds later of big footsteps coming down the hall way and a tall dreary looking Toriel greeted their sight. Her eyes drooped down and her fur seemed sad, I don't know how. She rubbed her eyes and stared at Chara, then Frisk. Simply stated

"This is going to be expensive." And ushered them into the house. Toriel's walking was slow and depressing. She clearly was worried about Sans. Sans disapeared one day merely telling Toriel that it was important and hasn't showed up.

"I uh.. Made some pie for you all. Share and be good." Toriel gestured to the three of them, rubbing her temples. She made her way back to her room and fell on the bed. I watched in concern

"Arghh nail pie." Said Chara picking up a peice. I turn and look at their disgusted face.

"Don't you mean, uhh snail pie?" I asked.

"Nope, nails." Chara replied. I looked carefully. Nuts and bolts were inside. Needless to say I am incredibly confused. I take a slice myself and study it carefully. I bite into it. Whoops. Definitely Nail pie. I look around the kitchen and see two boxes. One is full of snail shells and the other is Sans' box of equipment. We stared at each other knowing what we were all thinking. Toriel was worried about Sans and it has taken a toll on her.

"Chara, we got to get classes for you." I said opening the laptop, trying to find bookings for classes. 

"Holdy on friend." Chara cut in. "Didn't Sans have PTA meetings? Who's going to do them?" Chara asked in between mouthfuls of the pastry from the pie. 

"Uhhh, yeah he did." Frisk said. "I think I can find out next meeting."  Frisk slid the computer away from me. 

"Times only allowed for the parents in it... I think I can work out Sans' passcode." Frisk said typing rapidly. There was a loud click and Frisk was in. 

"What's the passcode?" I asked. 

"Papyrus." Frisk replied not looking away from the screen. "Next meeting is on Wednesday straight after school." Now I was confused. 

"What are we doing with this information?" I asked nervously seeing both Frisk and Chara grinning at each other.

"I think you know." Chara said wikidly.

* * *

 

this is the worst idea only seen in cartoons. We found Asgores large brown coat and wrapped in around each other. Stacked up. We were pretending to be a tall man. It's Monday 4:30 and this is a trial run? I'm not entirly sure. We've given frisk a lot f makeup so they are practically unreconisable. I'm at the bottom as the feet holding onto Chara who is operating the hands and frisk stands on Chara's shoulders. I'm using my magic to hold frisk still. How ever cartoony stars aren't much help. Frisk found a hat that looked like it came from those old detective movies so no one could tell it was frisk by their hair. We chose frisk to be at the top because they were more likely to hold their mouth.

"this is a horrible idea." I said plainly. No other way to put it really.

"this is the best idea since putting Sans in a PTA room." Chara laughed. So, not exactly that long. 

We decide to go for a walk to try out. It isn't that bad. We met a few people we know but it was best not to say anything. However, one person we knew stood out that we probably should do something about. Notorious Sweet-Angel-in-Linda's-Eyes Jason. I never have seen him before knowing his name. He was tall, that was a certain. Masculine, dark haired with hazel eyes. A twisted nose and scribble in his hand. Normally we would ignore him but Chara pointed something absurd. He was talking to this black haired, pale skin, with dull coloured clothes girl. I thought nothing of it but Chara snapped

"That ain't the bitch he was talking to this morning." Chara had been getting water bottles this morning and probably did see him. "Realllly?" I asked peering through... *sigh* the zipper of these pants. "Now we all know what I'm thinking right?" Chara asked us. Ohh hell yes. "Get the phone." Frisk told Chara. Chara navigated their hands to the pockets and brought out a mobile phone. Frisk has put paper over the brand of the phone so it said " **sans** ung" and after much effort and collaboration we got a few photos and a film of Jason. 

* * *

 

"Whoever thought us as friends was a good idea probably didn't realise the consequences of others." I told the two of them. It was Tuesday morning, no school today because of a public holiday. How ever the school grounds was a great place to hang around. No one was against it, even though the gates were locked whoever came just climbed over. The small football pitch had a couple of kids do penalty kick-outs, I noticed one as Josh. The basket ball field had a bunch of tall older kids jumping and tossing a ball. There was also a group of three girls crowded near the players watching and gossiping. Chara paced themself quickly towards the basket ballers. And then towards the girls. 

"Ahem, excuse me... Jessica, is it?" Chara politely asked. The blonde haired girl turned around to Chara. She had plenty of makeup on and was holding hand bag, I do believe they are called a "clutch". She was quite tall with vibrant blue eyes. 

"Oh, hey. Kara. Um no, Chara. Yeah my name is Jessica though. How may I help?" The girl began to say to Chara. She clearly was a lot nicer than the two girls behind her whispering and throwing shady looks. 

"Are you still dating Jason Grindl?" Frisk poked up.

"yeahhhh...." Jessica said glancing at us all worryingly. "He's been acting strangely though... Why do you want to know?" 

"Well than. We hope this will help clear any confusion." Frisk said holding out their mobile phone with the picture we took yesterday. Jessica grabbed it and started swiping left and right, becoming more agitated the longer she stared at Frisk's phone. Eventually she reached the video. 

"Hey, you think we could get to your place and screw?" Came the voice out of Frisk's phone. Jessica relaxed her face. Handed the phone back and simply said

" ** _Im gonna kill that son of a bitch"_**

"Well before you do I'd like to say, his mum really is a bitch." Chara smiled sweetly.

we enjoyed watching Jessica leave knowing Jason will not forget the day he cheated on his girlfriend. We wondered around pondering what our next move will be during the PTA meeting. When litter came to our feet. (No surprise there) however, it was a notice that on Monday the school science fair would be on. 

"Josh! Oi, josh!" I called out. A small kid only a 3 centimetres smaller than me came running our way leaving the soccer game.

"yeah?" He asked, panting.

I held up the flithy poster. "Want to join us in a plot for... _Revenge._?" I asked.

"what?! I can't do that. Mum might get angry I'm doing something without her permission, my brother will win anyway I just can't ok?" He retorted very quickly. I barely got anything out of what he was saying.

"did you say, _brother?_ " I questioned.

"ye-ah.." Josh responded quietly.

"more the reason to do this, no doubt." Chara snapped."your brother makes your life hell. Wouldn't it be nice to be in power for a moment?" 

"Well yeah. But with a science festival? I doubt it." He replied

"meet us after school tomorrow." Frisk said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "this is going to be expensive" was actually said by my father when my little sister was born

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE IDEAS AND FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS.


End file.
